Redone for the Redundant
by Snowy-Maplette
Summary: Because even a fluffy green bunny with wings is a better Magical History teacher than a ghost. But then again, Proffeser Binns was never involved with plots to over throw both muggle and magical government in five different countries. MOVED AND REWRITTEN! Can be found as 'Hindsight is Twenty-Twenty'
1. The Green Winged Rabbit

"How can you already have an opinion on the new History of Magic professor? We don't even know how he looks like!" Hermione scolded as she strode through the hallways along side her two friends.

"Hermione, he didn't even show up to the Great Feast! If you ask me, he's a boring lazy ass. I bet he's a stuck up snob like Malfoy." Ron answered before dodging a thick leather bound book that was on a collision course with his head.

"The new professor wasn't there because of a sudden illness in the family. Don't you remember? Dumbledore said so himself." Hermione said as she tucked her book back into her folded arms. "The Kirklands' are a powerful family, and I hear that their private library is bigger than any other in Britain. A family with that much knowledge wouldn't send an incompetent teacher."

"Yeah, but what kind of illness kept him from the Great Feast? They've got plenty of money, so why not hire a healer?"

Hermione Abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Harry to bump into her. The girl sent the tall red headed boy a long, and exasperated look.

"Of course they would get a healer. And the Professor probably stayed home to Help take care of the sick and provided emotional support." She lectured. "It's quite noble of him, really."

"Still. Missing the Great Feast like that is a pretty big deal." Ron grumbled.

"That doesn't mean that his teaching skills are going to be subpar."

"Either way, He has got to be better than Binns." Harry spoke up, and the other boy snorted snorted.

"Everyone is better than Binns." Ron said.

"Except for Lockhart." Harry grimaced, remembering the terribly incompetent Defense teacher from the previous year.

"Except for Lockhart." Ron agreed whole heartedly.

"Glad we're all in agreement." Hermione finished just as they reached the door to the History of Magic classroom. The trio exchanged a quick glance with each other. Despite all that the Hogwarts rumor mill had to say about the unknown teacher, the golden trio wasn't quite sure what they were expecting on the other side of that door.

No one really knew who this Professor 'Minty' was.

Of course, everyone knew he had a rather ridiculous name. Ron nearly choked with laughter when Dumbledore announced that along side Professor Lupin become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hagrid becoming the new Professor of the elective Care of Magical Creatures, one Professor Minty was going to take over for Professor Binns.

Honestly, who in the right mind would grace their child with the name 'Minty'?

Especially considering that this Minty person would grow up to be one of the wards of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Kirkland. A family that has been around since before the founding of Hogwarts. Something that very few people could claim to be a part of.

As of now, there were only five members of the House of Kirkland. But even that number was disputed. The Kirklands were some of Wizarding World's most illusive wizards.

Despite having a vast amount of power and wealth to potentially buy out the whole Ministry of Magic, no wizard or witch from the House of Kirkland had shown their face in public since before the rise of Grindelwald.

In a way, everyone in the wizarding world knew them. Even the incoming muggleborn students were entertained with fantastical legends about powerful wizards from the Kirkland family. And yet, no one really knew them at all. Even the correct names of each individual Kirkland was heavily disputed by the general populous.

In fact, the only reason why anyone even knew that the line had died out was because the Kirklands were notorious for taking in seemingly random wizards that couldn't have possibly have any connection to the Kirklands.

These wizards who had somehow gained favor with the Kirkland family were known to disappear off of the face of the earth before reappearing out of thin air with an important task they needed to accomplish.

These tasks could range from anything from making an official statement of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Kirkland's opinion on certain political arguments, or submitting a news article to the Daily Prophet that made fun of the Spanish Armada, written by the head of the House himself.

In these particular articles, the head always referred to himself as 'Captain Kirkland, the greatest fucking pirate ever to sail the seven seas.'

Both Harry and Hermione didn't quite believe Ron when he continuously asserted that that had actually happened a few years before he started his schooling at Hogwarts. That is, until Ron finally dug up an old copy of the Daily Prophet and was able to confirm that, yes, one of the most politically powerful people in all of Wizarding Britain did indeed write an article about how the Spanish navy could go eat a bucket of lemons, and that the quote 'Spanish bastard with a serious tomato addiction' would never be on the same level of greatness that the United Kingdom was.

Even though the Kirklands themselves never seemed to leave the safety of their homes -or if they did, they did so under a pseudonym, an assumed name- these periodic visits from the wards was enough to reassure both the magical world that yes, the Kirklands were still alive and well. And no, their wealth and power was not up for grabs.

But these visits to the outside world never lasted for more than a week. Then the wards would hurry on back to one of the many manors that were owned by the Kirklands. Which was why it was so surprising that the Kirklands would actually send one of their wards for a whole nine months to teach in the place of Professor Binns.

Even Dumbledore had been surprised when he had received a response from them after he had sent a round of last minute letters to prominent historians and families, practically begging for a replacement for the old ghost.

Two week before the students were supposed to step on to the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 3/4, Binns had simply disappeared. One minute, he was sitting quietly at a staff meeting, getting ready for the new school year with the rest of his co-workers, and then the next, he raised his head up to the ceiling and said,

"Looks like my time has come."

And then faded away from existence.

Naturally, all of the professors had gone mad searching for the missing History of Magic professor, before they finally resided in the fact that Cuthbert Binns had finally moved on to the after life. Even though no one knew the reason why Binns had moved on at that particular time.

But that left the professors of Hogwarts in an interesting predicament. They had to find a replacement for professor Binns before the start of the term.

Clearly, this was no easy task. Hogwarts had no need for a new History professor for hundreds of years due to Professor Binns's near immortality as a ghost. And it wasn't as if there was a plethora of magical historians just waiting for the moment that a position would open up at Hogwarts that would require their interest in the past.

That is to say, not many people actually had the qualifications to teach the subject in a higher institution. And those that did lived abroad, or had no valid connection to Hogwarts, or simply flat out rejected Dumbledore's requests.

Then, out of the blue, one of Dumbledore's many letter got an answer from a majestic barn owl. A member of the House of Kirkland agreed to send one of their students for a whole year to take over the empty position. The letter claimed that the person who was being sent was perfectly qualified, and perfectly competent.

The Hogwarts rumor mill went haywire after the announcement of the new history Professor. Stories circulated of the heroic deeds done by Professor Minty, such as fighting of a hoard of vampires that were terrorizing a defenseless muggle baby. Or about how the new Professor was able to tame a ferocious dragon. According to what the trio had heard, this new Professor was kind, fearless, a warrior, and as Gryffindor as one could possible get.

But still, that didn't stop Hermione, Ron, and Harry from pausing hesitantly in front of the closed door.

Finally, Harry reached out and pushed the door open.

The Trio held their breaths.

There was nothing.

No teacher.

Just students milling around, and chatting aimlessly. The desks were all organized the same way as the previous years. The chalkboard was completely spotless. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the fact that class started in less than a minute and the teacher still hadn't arrived.

For some strange reason, Harry felt oddly disappointed.

He wasn't sure what exactly he expected. Maybe some kind of flamboyant display to welcome in the students. Or maybe something calm and casual that would put any anxious minds at ease.

Anything really. Just not nothing.

Harry shrugged his musings off and shuffled over to an empty seat. Hermione and Ron soon joined him on either side. The two boys began a heated discussion about Quidditch, while the girl pulled out her Hogwarts: A History book and began scanning it once more as review for the class.

"Hey, where's the professor?" Someone asked from the back of the class.

Hermione looked up from her book and glanced up at the clock. The new professor was officially five minutes late to class.

"Not a very good first impression, being late to class." She observed.

"Maybe it's the family illness again." Ron said, taking a wild guess.

"Or maybe, he's just running a little late." Harry mused.

Hermione paused for a moment. "Did you hear that?" She asked. The two boys blinked owlishly at her.

"Hear what?" Harry said.

"That noise. It sounds like a little bell."

"I don't hear anything."

"Me neither." Ron supplied, but Hermione didn't look convinced. Her head whipped around from side to side as she tried to identify the source of the tinkling noise.

"She's gone mad." Ron whispered to Harry. "I bet it's all of the classes she's taking this year."

Harry shrugged in response.

Suddenly, over the cacophonous chorus of chatting students, a low buzzing sound hummed in Harry's right ear. At first he wrote it off as his mind playing tricks on him, and continued on with his conversation with Ron.

But the soft noise didn't go away. It grew louder and louder, prompting Harry to swat away at what he thought was a fly buzzing by his ear. It didn't end there. In fact, the strange noise grew stronger until it didn't sound quite like the buzz of a mosquito.

More like a small bell chiming in the wind.

"What is that?" Asked Ron. It seemed as if he too was finally able to hear the strange noise.

All of the other sounds that accompanied a classroom full of waiting children dimmed down until only soft whispers and chiming bells floated across the airwaves. By then, everyone else could hear it and yet no one could figure out what was making it.

A loud crack ripped through the air, and silenced any and all conversation. The door had been thrown wide open, causing the entire class to jump a foot in the air in surprise.

The eyes of every student were glued to the doorway. Each child was bubbling with anticipation, waiting for the professor to waltz into the room and take over the class with a grace and elegance that someone who worked closely with the Kirkland family could have.

A swift moment passed.

And then another.

And then another.

"Where is he?" Hermione finally caved. "It's completely unprofessional to leave a classroom full of children to their own devices on the very first day."

A low murmur erupted as the third year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students voiced their concerns. People began standing up, throwing their chairs back in the process. A sense of unease flooded the room.

Without warning, the door slammed shut and heads turned once again to the back of the classroom. The bell was back, ringing as clearly as ever. In fact, it got louder and louder until some kids with more sensitive hearing were forced to cover their ears.

"Can everyone please sit facing the front of the room? Thank you." A soft, high pitched voice said from the opposite side of the room. Silence engulfed the room, and as one the entire class cranked their heads to the front of the room.

For a moment, everyone was too shocked to speak.

"Did that thing just speak?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know." Harry replied, equally bewildered as his red headed companion. Hermione then cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Excuse me," she said. "But, did you just talk?"

"Yes," said the stranger who was most certainly not there just a few minutes before. "Yes I did just talk."

"But... But that's impossible!" The bushy haired girl said with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Well, it must be possible since I'm currently speaking English."

"Are you the professor's pet?" Harry asked before Hermione could start grilling the poor animal. "Do you know where he is?"

The creature covered its little mouth and began giggling. It's laughter sounding eerily similar to a ringing bell.

"I think you misunderstand. I am the Professor! My name is Flying Mint Bunny, but you guys can just call me Professor Minty. I'm going to be you're new History teacher!" The little green bunny with wings chirped from the edge of the professor's desk. "Nice to meet you!" Professor Minty added.

It took a moment for the class to digest this information.

And then all hell broke loose.

 **Author's Note:**

 **New chapter of a new story on a new account. I've been wanting to write a pottertalia fanfic for a really long time now, but I've never been able to settle on a single plot line. That is, until I decided to merge two of my pre existing pottertalia fics. I had to rewrite a bunch of stuff, but I'm pretty happy with the end result.**

 **In terms of parings, the main one will be PruCan. Eventually. It will take a little while before I introduce Prussia and Canada, but they certainly do play a huge roll in this fanfic. I might add more pairings if there is a popular demand, and it will fit in with the plot, but otherwise PruCan will be the only pairing I will be focusing on.**

 **If there are any mistakes, grammar or otherwise, please let me know. Spelling and grammar are not my strong suite.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this story, and if you don't mind, please leave a review. It doesn't have to be complicated, just a simple :) will do.**

 **Thank you again and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **-snowy-maplette-**


	2. Burned Letters

Sitting at a rather extravagant desk, in a luxurious room, in a massive manor in the rolling hills of the countryside in United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, a blond haired man crumpled a piece of parchment between his fingers.

He straightened it out and ripped it to shreds for good measure.

Then he leaned back in his office chair and tossed the scraps into the fire place, and watched as the malevolent orange and red flames rosted the offending letter as if it were a chestnut.

Forest green eyes watched with satisfaction as the edges of the parchment began to curl and darken in the intense heat, accompanied by soft cracks of burning wood ricocheting off of the ashen bricks of the fire place.

"Heh" he chuckled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nice to see that the Ministry of Magic is a mental as ever." He said with a twinge of sarcasm in his words. The man in the green uniform would never consider himself just another ordinary human. Nor would he consider himself just an ordinary wizard either. You see, he carried a secret deep within himself.

He was everything that the eye could see.

He was the trees that inhabited the forest for centuries. He was the birds, the flowers, the grass and the clouds. He was the quaint little cottage just up the road, he was the towering buildings that populated London.

He was the little girl who obsessively bought as much Doctor Who merchandise that could fit in her room, and the old man who gazed out his apartment window, wondering where the time had gone.

Arthur Kirkland was England, and all that it entailed.

And really, he would much rather prefer to be called England than Arthur. Only humans with no inkling as to the existence of the Nations referred to him as Arthur.

England was the living personification of a plethora of people living on an island country. He had seen Empires rise and fall. He had seen the horrors of war, as well as some of history's happiest moments.

So long as England stood, so would Arthur.

Of course, that didn't mean that he, the great and powerful personification of the mighty country of England, wasn't a target of spam just like everyone else.

Even if it were 'official' notices from the Minister of Magic himself asking if Kirkland family would be willing to part with a couple hundred, or maybe thousand galloons for the sake of bettering the whole of the British Wizarding World.

Really, it was as if the Ministry was begging to be bribed and black mailed.

England would just dispose of any letters with the official Ministry of Magic stamp on it the moment an owl touches down at his window.

He would read them sometimes, just to see if there was anything intelligent written on the pages of parchment. But more often than not, it was just garbage.

Just like that letter that Arthur had just thrown into the fire.

Minister Fudge had tried to contact Arthur to make sure that he was doing well, and to extend an invitation to a pureblood Galla for tomorrow evening.

Arthur snorted.

Once upon a time the idea of being in the Wizarding World would have been a marvelous idea for England. Spending time in a place where the violent and bloody wars of the muggle world didn't hold much meaning, and not having to deal with the stress of complex politics was what England had always dreamed of. He would spend months, even years completely content with living in the magical communities that dotted the Island country.

But times have changed and humanity had evolved.

England grew more and more distant from the magical community.

In fact, the human personification hadn't even stepped foot in the Wizarding world for the better part of the twentieth century. But that didn't mean that he never practiced. And that didn't mean that he didn't spend time with his magical friends that have been with him since childhood. Despite keeping his distance from the magical world, England practiced magic almost daily. No one could say that he had ever gotten rusty with his treasured wand.

But as it stood, England preferred the modern Muggle world over the Wizarding world now a days.

That, and he just couldn't stand the current Minister of Magic.

There was a light tap on the glass window right above Arthur's desk, and the man with the green army suit did a double take.

"Bloody hell, Again?" He hissed. England cranked his neck around and stood up so fast that his chair went spiraling in the other direction.

He unlatched the window and slammed the window frame up, scaring the poor owl so badly that it hooted in alarm and flapped it's wings in hysteria.

"Ah, sorry about that ol' girl." England muttered under his breath as he let his shoulders slump forward and a small smile graced his features. England gently reached out and untied the letter attached to the old barn owl.

He stepped away from the bird, expecting it to fly off at any second, just like all of the other ministry birds.

But it stayed.

England furrowed his thick eyebrows at this odd behavior, but didn't say anything. Instead, he opened the letter and unfolded the thick piece of parchment.

'Dear Arthur Kirkland,Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Kirkland,'

The letter began, and England couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Why am I even reading this" he asked himself as he tore up the parchment without reading any further. With a quick flick of his hand, the shredded pieced of the letter floated down to the fireplace where the flames greedily licked the air.

With a satisfied nod of his head, England turned back to the owl that watched in horror as the letter it was tasked to deliver literally went up in flames.

England scolded the bird. "What are you still doing here? Go!" He said as he waved his hands in a shooing motion. The bird flapped its wings and let out a shrill hoot before hoping out the window and flying away.

The blond haired man shook his head and sat back down in his chair. He had a boat load of paper work he need to get through and these constant owl messages were very distracting. Perhaps he should get one of those wards that kept owls out. At least then he wouldn't be bombarded by letters from the Ministry practically everyday.

That was actually a really good Idea. England opened one of the drawers in his desk and plucked out a wade of sticky notes. With his pen he carefully wrote down a note to remind him to look into mailing wards.

"Sir!" Someone yelled out as the door behind England slammed open.

"The Hell!?" England yelped in response. His pen went flying and his stack of sticky-notes fluttered to the table. England slammed his hands against his desk and then whirled around to face the intruder.

"Sir." A young lad with spiky brown hair panted. "Sir, your brother's here."

England was just about to open his mouth to lecture his young ward about the dangers of scaring him in his own office, when he suddenly realized what the young man had just said.

"What? Who the bloody hell invited them?" The Nation asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"I don't know. But they've been banging on the door for the last couple of minutes, and I know you told me not to let them in, so I didn't. But they just won't stop, and I've told them to leave multiple time, but they just didn't listen so I called the security guards, but your brothers just knocked them out and so I locked the door but then they just kicked it down and now they're coming up the stairs, and I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry, I'm sorry sorry so sorry." The boy sobbed in hysterics, but England wasn't paying attention.

His brothers were here.

Why?

Which ones?

It didn't matter. Practically all of England's brothers had a beef with him for one reason or another.

Oh, this was going to be a disaster.

A time bomb waiting to explode.

Without waiting another moment, England got up out of his seat and pushed past the panicking boy who was now busy banging his head against the side of the door frame while frustrated tears streamed down his face. England stormed through the long hallway, and down the stairs before turning towards the kitchen, where he knew his brothers would be.

When he got there, England felt a faint sense of surprise when he found only one other presence in the room. But that didn't stop his temper from bubbling up beneath the surface of his skin.

"Mind telling my why you scared Alexander half to death?" England asked, making sure that his annoyance bleed through to his voice.

"Oi, Artie," A deep voice with an unmistakable Scottish accent said. England's eye twitched violently at the nickname. "Your liquor sucks."

England felt his right eye start twitching uncontrollably. "Scotland," He stated, trying to hold down his raging anger. "That is not an appropriate answer to my question."

"He was in the way." Scotland stated with an air of carelessness.

England gritted his teeth. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

Scotland raised an eyebrow. The man had casually laid out on an elegant dining chair, and had his boot clad feet propped up on the table. In his had was a bottle of alcohol that he had most likely swiped from the top of England's refrigerator.

"I'm here for two reasons," the Scotsman said "One: I'm out of liquor -surprising. I know- and I figured that you'd have some. Two: We need to talk about Hogwarts."

England's mouth was working a mile a minute, but no words formed in his voice box.

"Mmh hmmm. Yeah, keep looking like an idiot. It suits you." Scotland said as he took another gulp from his bottle.

"Why on earth would you want to talk about Hogwarts at a time like this?!" England finally exploded. "Do you know how much paperwork I have to fill out for my government? Not to mention I still have to prepare a presentation for the next World Meeting. And now, I have to fix the front door THAT YOU BROKE!" England yelled out as he pointed an accusing finger at the broken door that now laid in ruins on the ground, resembling a pile of wood chips more than anything.

"Relax Artie, this is relevant." Scotland said without sparing England a second glance.

"Really?" England asked sarcastically. "Let me guess. One of Wales's sheep drunk a growth potion and is now rampaging through the Forbidden Forest like some kind of fluffy Godzilla. Again."

Scotland lifted his boots off of the table and placed them firmly on the ground with two loud thuds. "Good guess, but no. Did you get the letter?"

England shot Scotland a wary look. "What letter?"

"The one that should have come by owl."

"By owl?"

"Are you hard of hearing? Yes, by owl."

The blond haired man snorted in disbelief. "You of all people should know that I don't keep contact with the Wizarding World."

"Figured. You shredded the letter, then." Scotland said, completely unsurprised with his younger brother's actions.

"I threw it in the fire. Just like all the other letters I receive from the Ministry of Magic."

"Well, one of those letters that you burned wasn't from the Ministry of Magic. One of those letters were from Hogwarts."

England raised a bushy eyebrow. "And how, pray tell me, do you know this?"

Scotland reached into one of his pockets and produced a neatly folded piece of parchment. "Because all of us got one." He said with a smug little smirk. England unfolded his arms and stomped over to his older brother.

"What do you mean 'All of us'?" England asked as he ripped the parchment out of Scotland's hand. He tightened his grip on his paper after reading the header, but continued reading the letter.

"The twins, Wales, and the two of us." Scotland said, but was quickly shushed with a wave of England's hand. Scotland stared at his younger brother with boredom before turning away and taking another swig from his bottle.

"A teaching position?" England asked utter disbelief. "Why the bloody hell is Dumbledore coming to us about a teaching position?"

"Have you already lost your ability to read, little brother? Looks like old age is catching up to you."

"If I'm old then you must be an ancient git who doesn't know when to shut up."

"Not really. No."

England was very tempted to pick up one of his glass vases and smash it over Scotland's head. He took a deep calming breath. No, he couldn't explode over this. He wouldn't. As soon as rejection bites Scotland in the ass, he'll leave. Then England could finally get back to his work.

"I do not understand why you're here. Leave."

"I will, I will. Just as soon as I finish the bottle."

"You can finish it on the way out the door."

"You're so up-tight Artie. You need to relax a little."

"I'll relax when you're in the other side of the country."

"The World Meetings are pretty stressful. If you want I could step in for you while you occupy yourself with some less aggravating work."

"I don't need your-" England stopped half way through his comeback. His eyes darted back and forth as if reading and invisible text. "Are you? Are you trying to convince me to become the Magical History Professor at Hogwarts?"

Scotland shrugged nonchalantly "Something along those lines."

"I will not become a bloody school teacher!" England snapped. He couldn't believe that Scotland even had the audacity to ask such a question. "I am not, I repeat: not going anywhere near Hogwarts. So you better find someone else, because I'm not doing it."

"You used to love Hogwarts." At this, England felt his fingers turn numb. Dammit. Scotland always knew how to push his buttons.

"Times have changed." England snapped. "If you think that I'd jump at the chance to renter the magical world, then you are sorely mistaken. I am much to busy to with world politics and the muggle government to become an effective teacher for the young students." Something moved in the corner of England's eyes. He stopped suddenly and an uneasy silence settled on the two brothers.

"WALES! GET OUT OF MY ROSE BUSHES!" England suddenly yelled as his anger was redirected at the window. In the distance, a blob of reddish-blond poked out of one of the thorny bushes that lined the drive way. The man, Wales, Stumbled out of his hiding spot and sprinted over to the house. By that point, England was just about to snap.

"Hey Artie." Wales said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What brings you here?"

"I live here." England said flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh... I was trying to find one of my sheep. Yeah. They ran off." The other man said. Then, Wales reached out and grabbed a ball of white fluff. "Hey look! I found him. So, uh, I'll be going now! BYE ARTHUR!" And with that proclamation, Wales ran off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

England turned to Scotland. "Why was he here."

"If you didn't accept the position at Hogwarts, we were planning on kidnapping you. But that plan's been pretty much shot to hell."

"You what?! You know what? Never mind. I should have expected something like that."

Scotland lolled his head to the side and smirked. "I'm sure you haven't noticed, but Hogwarts isn't the institution that it once was, mate. They could really use someone like you. They're struggling to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for longer than a year."

"You must be joking. Didn't they just fight and win a war? Surely they must have some competent people on hand to teach the next generation."

"Yeah, and the person Dumbledore left to teach the kids to defend themselves was good ol' Lockhart."

"...Lockhart... Gilderoy Lockhart... You know, for a moment there, I thought you were actually being serious." England said dismissively.

Scotland fell silent.

England huffed in annoyance at the lack of response before turning on his heels. He needed to do something with his hands before they decided to strangle Scotland. Perhaps some tea would help. Yes, tea. Tea made everything better.

"Besides, It's your school. I'm sure you'll find someone to take up the position before the start of the school year. There are plenty of historians to choose from."

"Huh." Scotland muttered to himself. "You really have cut ties with the Wizarding World, little brother."

"What was that?" England narrowed his eyes as he began to poor water from the kettle into a ceramic mug.

Scotland jumped to his feet behind him. "Oh, I was just saying that I was going to put you in charge of choosing a new History Professor for Hogwarts. Whether it's you or someone else I don't really care. So if you'd excuse me I'll be leaving. Oh, and I'll be taking this too." He said as he pointed at his liquor.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" England sputtered, but it was too late. Scotland was already out the door. "You can't leave yet!"

"Watch me!" Came Scotland's muffled reply. England dropped his mug of lukewarm tea onto the counter top and raced over to the doorless doorway just in time to see Scotland turn the corner and disappear from sight.

"Wanker!" England hissed under his breath as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He paused for a second before letting his arm fall to his side. With a tilt of his head, England looked up at the grey cloudy sky above.

The soft sound of wind-chimes danced in the still air.

"Hiya England!"

Said man sighed in relief. He knew that high pitched voice anywhere. "Hello Minty." He greeted cheerfully. All of the previous pent up frustration melted off of the Nation's face.

"You were getting upset, and I wanted to help cheer you up!" Flying Mint bunny fluttered around England's head twice before settling down in England's outstretched arms. "I don't like it when you're sad and angry." She said wistfully. England smiled down at his faithful companion. He was forever grateful to have a friend like Minty. Someone who would actually listen to his rants and went out of their way to make sure that he was happy.

"Well then, looks like you've cured me." he replied. Minty cooed in delight and nudged England's hand. The man shifted Minty around and began to gently pet the winged bunny's head. The two stood there, quietly enjoying each others company as the sun fell on the horizon.

England froze.

An idea entered his head, and swept through his mind like a whirlwind.

"Minty." He said. Minty blinked her eyes and glanced up at her friend. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure England, whatever you want." Minty said with an adorable tilt of her head.

A scheming smile made its way onto England's face, and it only grew wider and wider as the minutes passed.

"What are your thoughts on teaching children?"

 **Author's Note:**

 *****3/7/16 Edit: I realized that some parts of this chapter got deleted, and so I fixed that. Thank you dear reviewers who brought that to my attention.*******

 **So this chapter came a bit later than expected. I hope that this doesn't become a common occurrence for me. I was planning on updating at least once every week, but it's been two weeks since I posted the first chapter. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it though. Hopefully there won't be another long break between chapters.**

 **I think the last part of this chapter was a bit rushed, but with all things considered I think that this came out pretty well. I did try to avoid any cliches in this part, but I'm not really used to writing Scotland and England. Do you guys think they were too OOC?**

 **Anyway, please read and leave a review. I read every single review I got in the last chapter and it honestly made me so happy to see that people like my writing! It can be as long or as short as you want it, I'd just like to know if you guys like this chapter and are interested in reading more.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	3. Not Your Average Tuesday

"For someone who doesn't like magic, you're very smiley today!" Flying Mint Bunny chirped from the front seat of the car.

"I love magic." England argued, not once taking his eyes off of the road. "It's one of the greatest hidden wonders of the world, and I am proud to be a part of it. It's those who wield it that I can't stand."

Flying Mint Bunny blinked and tilted her head as she mulled over the hypocritical statement. After all, England was one of the most powerful mages of all times. Literally. To say that he disliked those who wield magic would be saying that he disliked himself.

Then she shrugged her tiny shoulder, and then smiled. "It's nice to see you so happy. Thank you for taking me to Kings Cross." She cooed, and leaned back against the soft leather seat. The scene looked rather comical, with a winged bunny, who was not even tall enough to see over the dashboard, sitting patiently with a long black seat belt strapping her down. While the man with thick, caterpillar-like eyebrows sat hunched over in the driver seat.

England hummed in agreement. "It's been a long time since I've taken someone to Hogwarts. Hell, it's been a long time since I've been to Hogwarts. But no, I'm just going to escort you to the pillar. I won't be going to the platform. I have an important meeting with the Prime Minister."

"Oh? Is it about taxes?"

"It's about Black."

The bunny paused "...Sirius Black.."

"The very one. Unfortunately."

"He's a wizard..." Minty said, her enthusiasm dropping like a bowling ball. "He's a dangerous wizard." England gripped the wheel tighter and nodded.

"That's right. We're going to get him soon though, don't worry. Both the Wizards and the Muggles are all looking out for him. It'll only be a matter of time before He's in Azkaban again." England spared Minty a sideways glance. "You should be on your guard though. Just in case. And watch over Harry Potter too. He's Black's primary target."

Minty nodded in resolve "Don't worry England! Nothing's going to happen to any of my children!" She said as she folded her little arms, and puffed out her chest with pride. "Nope! They're all going to be safe with Professor Minty around!"

"I have no doubt that you are going to be a great, and well loved teacher."

"If Black shows up, I can get Even if Wizards don't take to kindly to magical creatures." England let out an empty chuckle escape him.

"Oh I'm not worried about that. Even the Ministry knows that Flying Mint Bunnies ought to be respected." Minty replied without skipping a beat. "Purebloods value my kind's knowledge on ancient and powerful magic far too much to discriminate against us."

"Right you are Minty. Right you are."

Minty perked up as an idea hatched in her mind. "You should come visit me sometimes! I can talk to Dumbledore, and we could get you a room right next to mine, and then you can see all of the magical wonders at Hogwarts! You can even come to my class sometimes and help teach it!" She rattled on and on, getting more and more excited with every word that left her lips.

That being said, the small smile on England's face grew flatter and thinner, until he was looking out the windshield with a forlorn expression.

"Oh I don't know about going to Hogwarts. I haven't even been to Diagon Ally since before the First World War." England muttered. And he was right. England hadn't gone anywhere near Diagon Ally or even Hogsmead over half a century. Not even when Minty started drawing out plans and writing long lists of things she needed to get for her brand new teaching position at Hogwarts did England volunteer to buy the supplies. Although that didn't mean Minty didn't try to convince her dearest nation to help collect her magical supplies.

Instead Wales had dropped by, feel guilty at having been caught plotting to kidnap England, offered to go out and buy everything that Minty needed. The winged bunny would have gone herself, but she would have been very out of place in a shopping district dedicated to witches and wizards and not magical creatures. She would have had to go to the Canadian Wizarding World for something like that, and there was simply no time for her to hop across the pond.

Nope, there was too much too do in too little time.

Oh, Minty was so excited for this new adventure that she couldn't sit still. When England first proposed the idea, Minty wasn't sure that she heard him correctly.

Her? A history professor? The idea was laughable.

But apparently, England wasn't joking. At all.

It took some time, but Minty finally agreed and wrote a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts herself. It took no less than two hours for her to receive a reply that confirmed that she was officially the new Hogwarts Professor of Magical History. No interviews required. Just a signature on a contract and a couple of medical files.

Which was odd, now that Minty thought about it. Why would the Headmaster of one of the greatest schools in Europe just accept someone as a teacher without meeting with them first, or seeing a record that shows that the applicant actually has experience in the field. Hell, Minty wasn't even sure if Dumbledore was even aware that she was a Flying Mint Bunny.

However, all logical questions of how and why she was able to get this job so easily flew over her head when she received the letter.

Minty was going to be a Professor.

Minty was going to be a respectable teacher

Minty was going to be a mentor and a role model to hundreds of little children.

Minty was going to spread the knowledge of the past to the far corners of the world.

Minty had no idea what she was doing.

What did she know about teaching a class fool of hormonal teenagers? Absolutely nothing! Oh sure, she knew a lot about history. She has been England's faithful companion with an untold amount of centuries. But knowing the subject inside and out didn't exactly translate to great teaching skills.

After Minty finished up her third consecutive frantic rant, England sighed and trotted down to the basement.

The very same basement where the nation practiced his magic once upon a time. Well, Minty wouldn't call it a basement per say.

More like an underground lair.

The point was, that it was big, it was old, and it was bursting to the brim with ancient magical relics from the ages.

No more than five minutes later, England heaved four heavy boxes up the stairs before letting them drop onto the floor of the living room. There were neat stacks of leather bound, hardcover, and paperback books in each box.

They were all copies of textbooks from universities all over the country that detailed different methods of teaching. Both magical, and muggle. England let Minty borrow them to help her get started with her lesson plan.

"Minty," England said, breaking the Flying Mint Bunny away from her thoughts. "When are you supposed board the train?"

Minty glanced up at the small digital clock on the dashboard. "The train leaves in twenty minutes, but I want to be on the train at least ten minutes in advance."

England nodded. "Right, so we should get there in about five minutes if we don't encounter any more traffic. Do you have everything?"

"I think so."

"Boarding pass?"

"Right here."

"Hogwarts: A History"

"Yup."

"Quills and Parchment?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Year supply of marshmallows?"

"How can I forget them?"

"Do you remember where you're supposed to go?"

"Yes, I do. I go through the pillar to platform 9 3/4, and then I find Remus Lupin with whom I will be riding the train with, then I will board the train."

England let out a sigh of relief, "Good, good. You have everything, we're going to get to Kings Cross on time, I'm just going to drop you off at the pillar and then be on my way. Nothing's going to go wro-"

SCREEETCH

England slammed on the breaks. He violently jerked forward and hit the car horn with his forehead, causing a long and irritating honk to pierce the air. Minty hung on to the seatbelt like her life depended on it. Because it probably did.

Without saying a word, England angrily undid his seat belt and threw the car door open. The winged bunny wiggled out of her own seat belt, and flew out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU ASSHAT?!" England screamed at the red headed women who stood in front of the car with a murderous expression on her face.

"WELL HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO STOP THE CAR? HUH?" She yelled back with her arms crossed. An Irish accent seeping into her words.

"Normal people do not jump in front of moving vehicle, I don't know what made you think that was a bloody good idea!" England hissed back. "Now, what do you want Ireland? If you haven't noticed, I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE."

Ireland glared at her brother. "I need your fucking rabbit."

"Excuse me?"

"Your rabbit with wings. I need it."

"I'll have you know that Minty is very busy at the moment, so please. Try again in nine months."

"Minty!" The women barked, causing the Flying Mint Bunny to jump in fright. "I need your help."

"Oh, Um," Minty started. "I'm supposed to be at Kings Cross in a couple of minutes- Eep!" Ireland reached out and grabbed Minty out of the air. With a small poof, Minty disappeared and reappeared behind England.

"Hey! Do not manhandle Minty!" England growled as he moved into a defensive stance.

Ireland stared up at the cowering bunny, sighed, and pinched her nose between her fingers. "Sorry, sorry." She mumbled.

England nodded. "Good. Now if you can please move off of the road, we'll be on our way."

"No. I can't do that. I need Minty."

"Well you should have thought of that before you scared her."

Ireland sighed and held up her hands in defeat. "Look, Minty is the only one that can help North right now. I'll do your paperwork or whatever shit you want me to do. Just. Please." She whispered the last part. "I'm desperate"

"Oh so the great Republic of Ireland finally decided to come crawling back." England drawled. A deep threatening growl escaped the women's throat.

"This doesn't concern you England. This is something between me and Minty over there." She said darkly.

Minty blinked in surprise and tilted her head. "What happened?" She finally asked warily.

"Well, you see..." Ireland trailed off as she began to rub her shoulder

England rolled his eyes. "Spill already."

"I'm getting to it! Don't rush me!" Ireland snapped back. A red blush dusted her freckled cheeks, but her expression was anything but bashful. "It's North. Um... Nessie swallowed him."

England froze, "...He what?"

"Nessie ate Northern Ireland and won't spit him back out. She won' talk to anyone other than Minty too, so can she please come with me?" Ireland asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Nessie? As in Scotland's giant lake dinosaur?"

"Oh my god, YES. The giant lake dinosaur. Get with the program."

Minty glanced down at England. He stared back.

"I'll go." Minty decided.

"No Minty, you'll miss the train! And maybe even the great feast! You can't miss that!" England argued. "Your job is on the line here! Nessie can just poop North out later."

"Yes, but... Nessie's digestive juices can't be comfortable." Minty winced.

"North can take it, he's a strong guy. But we need to get you to Hogwarts ASAP."

"Oi England!" Ireland barked. England turned his head towards her, only to get a fist full of dirt shoved into his face. "Fuck off!"

"Bloody hell!" England yelped as he stumbled backwards.

"So," Ireland asked the floating green bunny. "Are you in?"

Minty took a deep breath and nodded firmly. "I'll see what I can do."

England groaned. "How am I supposed to explain this to Dumbledore? 'Oh sorry, Minty couldn't make it to the Great Feast because she was busy getting a mythical creature to barf up my brother!'"

Ireland shrugged "Eh, you'll think of something. Now let's get going. The more time we waste the more my brother gets digested by Scottie's fat-assed lizard."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey hey hey! New chapter! The original chapter was a lot longer, but I accidentally deleted it so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Thank you so so much guys for all of your support. It honestly makes me so happy to see so many people are reading and actually enjoying my work. I tried to make this chapter as humorous as the last one, but I'm not sure how well I did with this one.**

 **I didn't want to write a cliche trip to diagon ally, so I just skipped over that and got to the part where England's driving Minty to Kings Cross where she's supposed to meet up with Professor Lupin. So sorry about that if you were expecting a scene in Diagon Ally.**

 **So, I started another Hetalia crossover. This one is a PJO/Hetalia crossover, and it's basically about how Sealand is mistaken as a demigod and just screws around in camp Half-Blood while the Nordics raise hell in order to get him back. If you're interested, feel free to check it out, it's called 'In Other News'. The chapters are a lot shorter than this, and a lot less thought out (usually write those chapters at like, midnight) but I update it more often.**

 **Next chapter we will see Minty at Hogwarts (FINALLY!)**

 **Thank you for reading, and as always! Remember to review!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	4. And so the Apocalypse Begins

Albus Dumbledore didn't think much of the odd taping noise. It was, after all, four in the morning on the first official day of school. Not to mention the fact that he had not slept a wink in the past twenty four hours, what with preparing the castle for the onslaught of students and finishing up the last of the paperwork before the term began.

It was entirely possible that Dumbledore was finally succumbing to the effects that come with a lack of sleep, and that the mysterious taping noise was his subconscious's way of informing him that if he didn't at least get two hours of sleep, the consequences would be dire.

He continued reading the forms in front of him.

Tap tap tap.

Dumbledore looked up this time, and let his twinkling eyes scan the room. Nothing seemed out of place. The old man rubbed his eyes, and then glanced at the elaborate clock that hung in the corner of the headmaster's office. He had, oh maybe ten minutes before he absolutely needed to go to bed in order to function properly for the rest of the day. Plenty of time to finish up these last few pieces of paperwork.

Tap tap tap.

"Come in." Dumbledore finally said after it became apparent that the tapping noise wasn't just his imagination. Perhaps someone was at the door. While nightly visits from the staff and students was uncommon, it was not completely unheard of.

Instead of the door opening, the old glass window to Dumbledore's right creaked open just a few inches.

Then, the tiny head of a tiny little girl poked out. Her eyes were wide and her pink pupils were larger than what would be considered normal. Her fluffy blonde hair was covered by a small bonnet made out of a white flower petal and a grass blade.

"Hello there little one," Dumbledore greeted with a warm smile "Please, come in, come in."

The little girl hesitated for a second before she hoisted herself up onto the window sill, streatched a beautiful pair of shimmering wings and hopped off of the edge. She plummeted downwards before her wings caught a current of air and she shot up. With a couple of flaps of her wings, she steadied herself.

"Is there anything I can do for you on this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked the fairy.

The fairy offered a small smile but shook her head and held slim finger to her mouth. She twirled around and with both hands grabbed the circular window frame and pulled it further open.

There was a silent moment in which the world stood still, and then suddenly

"BWHAAAAAA!" A small green ball came barreling through the open window before slamming into the opposite wall. It rebounded after the sickening crack, and rolled into the center of the room like a roly-poly. It uncoiled itself to reveal long furry ears, large feathery wings, and delicate paws. like a carefully crafted china doll, or a soft toy that was typically given to young infant. But this was no toy.

Dumbledore blinked. His first thought was that this was a partanous of some kind, but he quickly discarded that idea. For one thing, the animal was not accompanied by the white mist that danced in the air, nor was the animal able to pass through walls if the fact that it had to open a window to get in was anything to go by.

His second hypothesis was that it was perhaps some larger than usual magical mouse that had been blasted out of the forbidden forest by a much larger predator. The only problem with that theory was that the animal was a distinct pastel green color.

And there was the fact that it had wings.

That's when realization suddenly hit him.

A Flying Mint Bunny was in his office.

Dumbledore didn't think that there were any left.

"Hello there!" He said with as much cheer as an old man could possibly have, "what brings you to my office at this hour?"

The creature dusted itself off before it suddenly straightened up and saluted. "Professor Minty Kirkland reporting for duty, Sir!" It said in a very high and feminine voice.

It took Dumbledore a mere second to process that information. So this was the infamous Professor Kirkland that he was so fortunate to have picked up at such short notice.

Dumbledore will admit, it came as a complete surprise when her received an answer from the House of Kirkland. Typically, any letter sent to the Kirklands were either returned unopened or never seen again. He didn't even remember ever sending a letter to them, knowing full well what the response would be.

But two days after he sent the first wave of requests out to various historians across the country, a dignified owl perched on the window sill with a letter strapped to its leg with the Kirkland family crest engraved in red wax.

The Head of the Kirkland family had agreed to send one of their wards to take the place of Professor Binns.

"Ah, so you're the Professor Kirkland that I've heard so much about." Dumbledore gave a wary smile. "I must admit, your entrance was a little different then I expected. Please, have a seat." With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore wordlessly conjured up an over stuffed velvet chair.

Professor Kirkland gave a delighted little squeak and dropped into the chair with a dull thud.

"Just Minty is fine sir, or Professor Minty if you want to be formal. And sorry about the window thing. You see, I was coming in to fast and wasn't able to stop in time. Thankfully my little fairy friend over there," Minty jutted her head at the window where the fairy sat dangling her legs off of the window sill, "opened the window before I could crash into it."

"Oh my, it sounds like you had quite an adventure Professor Minty."

"Yes. I had to fly quite high in order to avoid the dementor's effects. And, well, let's just say that I did not expect gravity's pull to be that strong during my decent."

Dumbledore grimaced. The usual twinkle in his eyes vanishing. "I am very sorry about the Dementor's. They were most certainly not my idea. The Ministry however, thought that they were necessary to ward off Sirius Black..." He trailed off.

Professor Minty mirrored his look, "This whole business with Mr. Black is messy. But bringing in the guards from Azkaban to a school full of children seems counter productive. Mr. Black has already escaped from the Dementor's once before, so we know that he can bypass them. Wouldn't it be smarter to station Aurors instead? Aurors would actually be able to fight against Mr. Black should he show up at the school. If he attacks a student, then an Auror will be able to fight him off without causing much harm to the child. However if a dementor comes to the student's aid, then there is a very real possibility that the child will be kissed along with Mr. Black."

"Your logic is sound Professor Minty, and I am in complete agreement. Unfortunately, the Ministry's dead set on having the Dementor's here. I have tried to convince them that there are other methods of dealing with Black, but they Minister Fudge won't hear anything of it." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Bureaucracy suck." Professor Minty summed it up.

Dumbledore gave a curt nod in agreement. "Enough of this depressing topic. The Hogwarts staff is so happy to have you join us this year."

"Well, I'm already a day late, so I don't think I made a very good impression on my new students and co-workers." Professor Minty said sheepishly. " But I'm here now! I didn't want my students to miss out on their first History class of the year."

"How is that sick relative of your's? I do hope that they're ok."

"Oh yeah, Seamus is fine now. He just got. You know. Eaten."

Dumbledore stared at the winged bunny in shock, "Eaten, you say?"

"Yeaaaah, Old Nessie was having a mid life crisis and all of the pollution in her lake wasn't helping either. She was flopping around in the water and crying, and at some point she accidentally swallowed Seamus Kirkland. He was out fishing with his twin sister in a small boat."

"And how exactly was Nessie able to swallow Mr. Kirkland...?"

"She opened her mouth, flopped into the water and accidentally swallowed him."

Dumbledore stared at Professor Minty, and the Flying Mint Bunny took that as a cue to give a better explanation.

"Nessie is the Lockness Monster. She's a pretty big water dragon if I do say so myself. But I do pity her. There's so much trash and waste products in her lake that it's unbelievable. She tries so hard to keep it clean, but she can't keep up with all of the littering. Poor girl."

"That does sound serious. Are you sure you don't want stay with

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "It's so nice to see that you're already so dedicated to your students."

Minty chuckled. "Well, this is my first time teaching a group of students. Usually I tutor individuals from the Kirkland family. In fact, I was the one who tutored the current members of the House of Kirkland. But rest assured I can handle anything these kids through at me, no problem!"

Dumbledore nodded his head, and stroked his beard, "I assume that you have your lessons planned out already? Your first lesson is within a few hours."

"Mr. Headmaster sir, I am perfectly capable of teaching these students about both Magical and Muggle History. After all, I did live through most of the events in the curriculum." The green bunny said after she fluttered up out of the the conjured chair.

"Oh I don't doubt that you are lacking in the History field. Flying Mint Bunnies are known for their remarkable life spans. I believe that you'll be a fine addition to the staff here at Hogwarts."

Minty smiled and nodded "Thank you Headmaster."

"Please, call me Dumbledore my dear," He said. Then he pushed the crystal bowl of candy across his desk "Lemon Drop?"

"Thank you Dumbledore, that's very nice of you!" Minty reached out and plucked up one of the candies and popped it into her mouth.

The old wizard chuckled. "Not everyone seems to enjoy Lemon Drops these days. A pity, really. Professor Minty," Minty looked up, still sucking on the lemon drop, "There are a couple more forms that you need to fill out in order to finalized your position. Would you mind doing them now?"

Minty nodded and swallowed the candy whole. "Sure" she replied. Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and fished out a small stack of papers, and he handed them over to Professor Minty. Within five minutes she had finished her careful inspection of the final pieces of paperwork she needed to complete. She signed at the bottom and plopped it on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore then picked the paper up and vanished it with a bit of wandless Magic.

"Wonderful Professor Minty, do you have your things with you? We can move you into your living quarters right away." He said

"Yes, I do." Minty turned to the window and called out "Come on in, ladies!"

The window opened once more, and one by one a line of small glowing lights in a conga line floated into the room. Large wooden trunks and towering stacks of books floated on top of the dots of light. They danced around Minty like a lazy stream of water flowing down a spiral staircase,.

Fairies, Dumbledore realized as the little lights came into focus. They were fairies.

With flower petals for dresses and small delicate leafs folded into hats.

Finally, one pink dot broke formation and landed on top of Minty's head.

Minty sneezed but gave a delighted chirp "So, where am I going to be staying?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Ah, you will be staying in the room right beside the History classroom. If you need help locating it, just ask one of the portraits and they will help you get there." He said.

"Right Mr. Headmaster! Thank you!" And with that Minty spread out her mint colored wings and fluttered up into the air. With a little wave of her paw, she beckoned the train of fairies to follow her and they all glided through the doorway and out into the winding halls of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stared at the now empty chair in front of his desk. With a wave of his hand, he banished it and leaned back.

He was going to need some firewhiskey before the night was done.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this chapter was hard to write. I think it's because this acts more as a filler chapter than anything else. Things are going to pick up in the next chapter, I promise! Sorry for such a late update though, I'm trying to work out a decent schedule for updating my stories and I'm thinking that I'll update this story every Sunday. (Or Wednesday depending on how things go)**

 **Thank you thank you thank you so much for all of your support! I'm just completely speechless. You guys are amazing! We reached 1,000 views and I didn't think that was possible so quickly!**

 **As usual, leave a review pretty please! It doesn't have to be super long, even a smiley face will do. And besides, reviews motivate me to post early!**

 **(Also let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I have no beta)**

 **Thank you**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I am rewriting this story. I have received lots of PMs from people asking me when I will update this story since I stopped writing it. I will admit after not working on it for so long I have forgotten what the plot was originally supposed to be and the journal where I kept my notes in has mysteriously disappeared. I tried to write the next couple of chapters but without the notes it just wasn't going anywhere

But I am NOT abandoning the idea of Minty becoming the History of Magic professor so I have decided to reboot this story. If you want to see the new version of **Redone for the Redundant** then go to my profile and the new fanfic is called **Hindsight is 20/20**. It has the same idea with Flying Mint Bunny going to Hogwarts, but with some differences ;) It's also better written than this fic, with less grammar and spelling errors too.

Well, I hope that you have enjoyed Redone for the Redundant, but this is the end of the line for it. I will still keep it up just so that you guys can revisit the original story, but **Hindsight is 20/20** is the New Minty-is-the-new-Hogwarts-Professor fic.

Once again, go check out **Hindsight is 20/20** if you want more Professor Minty.

Thank you and I hope to see you soon,

Snowy-Maplette


End file.
